*sigh* Untitled (Was Prophesy of Circle)
by Akisame Kage
Summary: All right, I loaded the wrong story under the title 'Prophesy of the circle' this one's untitled, but it's about Remus Lupin and Samantha Snape's children and they're adventure at Hogwarts.


Chapter One  
  
Harry flipped throught 'Flying With The Chudley Cannons' for the thousandth time daydreaming about playing quidditch. One thing he hated worse about summer vacations, other tan Dudley that is, was no quidditch. So Harry had resigned himself to watching the Chudley Cannon's zoom around the pitch in his book. He sighed and glanced over to the small calender he had posted next to the door. 'Only 7 more weeks, only 7 weeks till I got back to Hogwarts, quidditch, and my friends. Hell I'd even spend the remaining 7 weeks with Snape if it meant leaving the Dursleys early.' Harry snorted at the idea of living with Professor Snape. 'He'd probably kill me.' Harry closed the book and his eyes, 'Sirius hasn't owled me lately I hope he's okay. I wonder if he made it to Professor Lupin's house yet, I wonder where Professor Lupin lives for that matter. Where would a werewolf live?' Harry's thought's trailed off as he was lulled to sleep by Uncle Vernon's snores.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sirius padded through the backyard watching the house, looking for signs of movement. Seeing nothing Sirius scratched the door. 'Come on Remus wake up.' Sirius scrathed again and heard movement inside. A second later a teenage girl with light brown hair and a grin that looked strangely familer opened the door. 'Hmm, must be the wrong house. Time to play the pathetic hungry doggie.'  
  
"Hello?" the girl asked. "Ooo . . . look at the cute little doggie! Oh you look hungry Come in Come in. MOMMY!! do we have any dog food!" Sirius laughed inwardly as he heard the girls mom groan.  
  
"Why?" asked mom, there was a a creak of springs followed by someone shuffleing down the hallway. Sirius layed down and put his paws over his eyes. Who knew, if this lady wasn't a animal lover he could be in major trouble and plus it made him look innocent. Sirius started to tremble in an attempt to look even more piteous than he already did. The kitchen door creaked open and Sirius peeked under one of his paws. What Sirius saw made him groan, though it came out as a whine. Of all houses why did he have to end up at Samantha Snape's house? And since when was she a mom?  
  
"Oh look at the doggie, it must be terrible hungry and look at it's fur it'd get along great with my brother don't you think so honey?" Samantha asked, glancing behind her.  
  
"Oh yes, the dog would positively adore Severous." came a voice behind Samantha, a very familer voice. In a second Sirius transformed and jumped up causing the girl to sqeek and jump.  
  
"Remus?!" Sirius shouted as he spotted the short brown haired man behind Samantha.  
  
"Yes, you took long enough to get here Padfoot" Remus scolded as he walked over the girl who was now pressed up agains the kitchen island. "Kat dear, it's okay. He's" Remus gestured in Sirius's direction "an old friend of mine"  
  
"O-o-ooh, okay" Kat stammered. Samantha yawned and smiled at Sirius. She opened her mouth to say something but was interuptted by a low gravely voice not quite unlike from Severous's voice.  
  
"I'd hate to interrupt this family gathering but I'd like to know, one, why we have a stranger in the house, two, why you're all up and, thirdly and most importantly why you're all interrupting my silence." the voice said. Sirius turned around and looked at a young girl who looked strangely like Remus if you ignored the blue hair, peircing, black make-up and clothes and the fact that she was female.  
  
"Sorry Rav, had company. Sirius I'd like you to meet Raven and Kat," Samantha said. "They're me and Remus's children." Sirius blinked a few times than everything fell into place. Samantha had left during 7th year, Severous and Remus, who was her boyfriend much to Snapes disgust, claimed she was sick but if . . .  
  
"You left 7th year cause you were pregnant not sick!" Sirius said. "But you didn't come back after . . . I remember Remus flipping out one night and he wouldn't tell me or Jamie anything, now I know why I think. Why'd you stay away and where were you?" he asked his eyes full of questions. Samantha laughed.  
  
"Well let's get something to eat, I'll explain the whole thing over a cup of nice strong coffee." 


End file.
